


Once Again

by hirusen



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Arguing, Ash Trays, Cigarettes, Convenient Store, Damien Use To Smoke, Dark Secretly Ships Amyplier, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, My brain is weird, Relationship Counseling, Separate bodies, Smoke Sharing, Smoking, Why Did I Write This?, William Made Him Quit, lighters, mentioned drinking, old habits die hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After years of ignoring the urge, Dark finally gives in to an old demon.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a strange thought that back when Dark was still Damien, he use to smoke when he got stressed out. I played with the idea and it became this.

He sighed as he walked down the street, ignoring the stares he recieved from strangers. He held the door open for the woman leaving the convenient store, giving her a warm smile and saw the way she blushed at his grin, unable to look him in the eye as she thanked him, a giggle escaping her lips as she strode away. "Hello! How are you doing?" "Well. Pack of Marlboro, please." He requested, pulling a lighter off the little rack and placing it on the counter as well. The cashier had a packed store, so he wasn't even paying attention to him as he rang him up, checking the 10 dollar bill he handed him and then gave him his change, receipt, lighter and smokes.

He walked out of the store, pocketing the change as he tossed the receipt. He stared to smack the pack of smokes against the palm of his hand, flipping it around and repeating a few times before he was satisfied, tucking the cigarettes and lighter into the pocket of his slacks, heading back to Mark's home. "I'm back." He announced as he closed the front door behind him, tossing his set of house keys onto the table next to the door. "Welcome back, Dark." Amy greeted, an oddly cross expression on her features. "Is something the matter?" Dark asked, brow cocked.

"Oh, yes, something's wrong. Isn't that right, Mark?!" Named man came around the corner, confusion and frustration on his face. "Amy, I'm telling you, it's not me!" "Oh, really? The receipts were all in your room! Who the hell else could it be?" Oh boy. Dark wasn't exactly happy about coming back home to Amy and Mark fighting; they've been doing that a lot, recently. "The bloody hell is all the noise about?!" Wilford shouted as he came downstairs, Chica at his heels. Dark smiled to the canine, stroking her fur as he picked up on her stress; she never liked it when her guardians fought, especially if Mark was part of it.

"Let's take this upstairs. Chica, you be good and stay down here, okay?" Dark cooed softly to Mark's dog, the duo fighting pausing at his gentle tone. As she walked over to her dog bed, Dark gestured to the trio before him to head up, all of them seeing how hard Dark was trying to keep his shell from breaking. The group funneled into Mark's room, Wilford shutting the door as Dark pointed Mark to his computer desk, Amy to sit on top of the bed. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Neither said a word, Mark keeping his eyes on his folded hands, Amy had her legs tucked to her chest, her arms circled around them. "You two can't tell me that there isn't an issue right now; you've been fighting on and off for the last three days." Dark stated, standing between the duo, acting as a middle ground for them both.

Darkiplier had been the one both Amy and Mark talk to when they've been have relationship issues, the two always shocked by how much advice he can give to try and help fix whatever problem they've been having. "Amy believes that I'm smoking." Mark spoke, attracting both Darkiplier's and Wilford's attention. "And have you been?" "No, I haven't." They were both calmer now, Dark suppressing their ability to express anger at the moment. "Then why have I found receipts for smokes in your room?" She asked, one of her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Dark sighed then.

"He's not the one who's been buying the smokes, my lovely." All eyes were on him as he pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "They're mine. I must have left the receipts laying around in the past; Mark tends to keep track of my spending from time to time." "When did you start again?" They heard Wilford ask and Dark sighed, walking over to one of the drawers on Mark's nightstand and pulled out an ash tray; it would've looked like it hadn't even been used before if it didn't have the faint traces of ash in the bottom. Dark popped open the window, placing the tray on the window ledge as he leaned against the sill, removing the wrappers off the pack and smokes, pulling one out. He held in between his lips, pulled out his freshly bought lighter and ignited it. Dark took in a slow drag, holding it in the back of his throat before blowing it out of the opened window, tapping the burnt ashes into the tray.

"About two weeks ago. I'm guessing you found at least 5 receipts?" He asked Amy and she nodded. "And that makes six. Over half a carton in two weeks? Damien, what's going on? I thought you quit." Mark and Amy got tense as Wilford called Dark by his real name. "I did quit, you sought to that, William." Mark released his held breath when Dark replied, no malice in his voice. "But...what made you start again? It's been over 81 years since you've last smoked." A weak smile flashed across Dark's features, a vintage fondness in his eyes for a brief moment. "I only ever smoked when I was stressed, Wil."

"...Have I been affecting you, Dark?" Mark asked as the demon took another drag. "Well, when we aren't separate beings, yes you do. I reside within you, after all." Dark explained and he saw as Mark's shoulders sank slightly. "That explains why I've been having cravings lately." Dark's eyes softened. "Apologizes, darling. I shouldn't have been quiet about a past demon of mine." He flicked more ashes into the tray, making sure that the smoke from his cigarette drifted out of the window when it wasn't resting between his lips. Mark stood up, walked over to Dark and waited until he had the attention of the other. "Can I try?"

"No, you may not." Dark retorted flatly. "What? Why not?" "Besides it not being good for your health? This is my demon; there's no need to risk you becoming addicted to something that will destroy your life so quickly." Mark raised a brow at his words. Yes, he knew that tobacco was addictive and that it wrecked his health, but his life? "You're gonna have to explain that last part to me." "Heh, not surprising; the only thing you seemed to be addicted to is your work." Mark smacked Darkiplier's shoulder. He took another drag, exhaling it out through his nose before he spoke. "You think you'd be able to control an addiction, and you can if you get help quick enough; hell, you'd even be able to stop or quit, like I did. But once you've tasted the make believe sweetness of your poison of choice, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Tempting you to fall back into its embrace at every moment that once triggered your desire for it."

Dark sighed, taking a final drag of his smoke before snuffing it out in the tray, moving the glass item closer to the opening of the window. "Take it from someone who currently hates himself for running back into the arms of his past addiction. This is a beast you don't want to have in your life, for it will try and control it for as long as you remain alive on this earth." Dark glanced past Mark to his lover, seeing the heart-brake in his eyes. "...Are you only buying for yourself?" Amy asked quietly. "Yes, though Anti's toyed with the idea of smoking before." "He has?" Mark was honestly shocked.

"Yes, but he won't. I won't let him, not if he insists on residing within Sean so often. Besides, he's sated when I get the two of us drinks when you visit Jack, or when he comes to America." Mark hummed lightly; he keeps forgetting that Dark and Wilford were two of the few egos who could still drink alcohol. "I guess this wasn't the ideal time for us to do such a huge project, huh?" Mark asked as Dark closed the window, the lingering smoke from the burned up cigarette fully drifted away. "Normally, it doesn't bother me." "So why?" Warfstache asked, the sorrow shining in his voice. "It's because it's coupled with my own, personal stress." The trio was stunned by his confession.

"I've been planning something special for both Amy and Mark, as well as you and I, Wil. And everything just...became too much." Dark felt so weak. Weak for falling back into his demon's welcoming embrace; weak for not being able to fight it off like he had been able to through all of these years. He's been wanting to smoke for 4 years when he was still known as Damien; he'd kill for a smoke in the agonizing 72 years he roamed the earth as Dark, looking for Wil. And now, after being apart of Mark's life for 5 years, he's finally given into his craving and he feels so pathetic for doing so. He felt a hand on his cheek and dragged his eyes up, soaking in the comforting gaze and warm smile before him. "You aren't weak, Damien. I helped you quit once, I can do it again." William spoke as he pulled Dark into his arms. "I'm afraid quitting will be much harder this time around, Wil." Dark spoke into his shoulder, but all he felt was the man's laugh rumbling against his chest.

"Then we'll start slow." He pulled back and looked into his love's eyes. "How about we aim for a pack a week?" Dark felt his face cracking into a grin. "Sounds reasonable. Alright, I'll try to cut back for a while." He felt Mark's hand clap against his back, Amy's hand tenderly stroking up and down his arm. Dark grabbed the ash tray and handed it to William. "How about we head back to your place? Let Mark and Amy have some time alone." Fischbach raised his eyebrow at the statement. "Why? I mean, not that I'd mind, but..?" Dark smirked. "Oh, that's right, neither one of you have experienced what it's like after I suppress your emotions. Since it was anger I locked away, you'll have a spark of heightened desire and arousal when I leave the room." Both of their eyes went wide. "You have plenty of lube and condoms, Mark. Just, don't blame me if you get a noise complaint." Dark purred as he tugged Wilford out of the room and closed the door.

They weren't even half way down the stairs when they heard a sharp whine coming most likely from Mark. "You are an evil bastard." Dark laughed wickedly. "No, I'm a social manipulator. I manipulated two of the people I care about into getting what they both desperately wanted." "If that's what you've been planning for them, then good job." Damien openedly bellowed at his boyfriend's last comment as they left the home.

* * *

Dark sighed softly as Wilford kissed his cheek and drifted down to his throat, a sensitive area for him. He stroked the back of his hand against Wilford's cheek as he pulled away, loving how Dark's skin regained some normal coloring when he blushed. "Already?" Warfstache asked when Dark pulled out his pack of smokes again; it had only been 5 hours since his last one. "Sorry. I'll be right back." He started to stand, but got pulled back down onto the sofa by William. "It's okay. You can smoke here." Darkiplier cocked a brow.

"You always hated it when I smoked inside." "I never minded the smoke; grandparents use to smoke inside all the time. No, what I hated was that I could see you killing yourself slowly." Dark's eyes softened as he wrapped an arm around Wil's shoulders; the topic of death as always been a difficult one for Wilford, no matter if it was him understanding what that truly meant, or if it was referring to the passing of the people he loved so dearly. Rubbing a little comfort into his shoulder, Dark pulled his arm back so he could cup his hand around the flame, making sure that it didn't suddenly go out as he lit up his cigarette.

He took a long drag, blowing the smoke up, wanting it to be away from his lover. "Can I try it?" Dark was really confused on why so many people wanted to try his smokes, or smoking in general. "No." Wilford made that cute little whine when he didn't get what he wanted and Dark smirked at the noise. "I didn't say that I wouldn't let you. Just not the actual cigarette." God, William was just like a puppy sometimes, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Pretend to just press a kiss to me." Dark instructed as he took another drag of his smoke. When Wilford did so, he had to keep still as his best friend turned to him, leaning in close as he exhaled the smoke; Warfstache quickly inhaled it, his eyes watering slightly from the burn and discomfort the smoke caused. He held it though, much to Dark's amazement, and ended up kissing Dark; the demon bit back his smirk when Wilford blew the smoke back into his mouth, drawing all of it as he pulled back, finally blowing the smoke out into the air.

"God, why did you even like that?" Wilford said, coughing a little. "Don't know. All I knew is that it relieved my stress at the time, and I didn't mind the burn after the third one." "Has it improved since you last had them?" The reporter asked, knowing that Damien usually stayed loyal to a brand until he doesn't like them anymore. "They have. It's a lot smoother and the flavor's improved too." He inhaled another lungful and felt as Wilford pecked his cheek, turning to kiss him and once more giving him the smoke. They traded it for a little bit longer, Dark still able to feel that Wilford was uncomfortable with how the cigarette burned his throat. Which was good; he wasn't afraid that William might pick up the habit like he did, but at the same time, he didn't want him to get use to that burn.

Dark quickly finished his smoke, snuffing out what little embers remained in the ash tray. Wilford quickly snared his jaw and pulled him into a fierce kiss, his tongue dancing with his own for a brief moment before slipped away. "That taste, I remember." "Heh, you've never like the taste of my cigarettes on my lips." Dark smirked as he climbed over Wilford, decorating his face, lips, and throat with kisses. "No. But I think I can ignore it for tonight. Just...don't smoke afterwards, please." "William, if I ever start to smoke after we have sex, promptly kick me out of bed, because I would personally do that to anyone who does." The bright, bubbly laughter filled not only the room, but that empty spot in Dark's soul that can only be fixed by the love and affection of the man under him, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he planed on how exactly he was going to treasure him when they reached the bed.


End file.
